The Haunting of Jack Sparrow!
'The Haunting of Jack Sparrow!' is a comic published by Disney Adventures in conjunction with Zizzle's Secrets of the Deep action figure line. It was released free with "Comic 2-Pack Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Swann", and was made available online at the Zizzle official site. The comic uses a blend of cartoon backdrops and action figures as the cast. A slightly different version of the comic was later released under the title 'Curses!' Synopsis On the high seas, Captain Jack Sparrow awakes aboard the ''Black Pearl to find himself partly transformed into a skeleton, recalling his appearance while under the curse of the Aztec Gold He hides from Elizabeth Swann, who enters his cabin to warn him that the ship is heading for rough weather. Jack states that he is having trouble with his spine, and asks her to stay away. Elizabeth, irritated, leaves Jack to work out the nature of his curse. Jack had noticed Elizabeth's necklace—a gift from Jack himself, stolen from the Pelegostos tribe during his tenure as their chief. Jack concludes that the necklace, as well as a ceremonial dagger in his cabin, also from Pelegosto, must be cursed items. Jack sneaks out of his cabin in an attempt to steal the necklace from Elizabeth and throw both items overboard, hopefully lifting his skeletal curse. However, Elizabeth senses his presence and knocks him to the deck, whereupon he is surrounded by his crew. Believing Jack to be one of Hector Barbossa's undead pirates, the crew tried to kill Jack, who escapes up the main mast. Pintel and Ragetti join the chase, showing no mercy for one who suffers under a curse, as they once did. Jack launches himself from the mast, swinging down onto deck and taking the necklace from Elizabeth. He flees onto the upper deck, and is able to throw both necklace and dagger into the ocean. He slips through the window of the captain's cabin, and by the time Elizabeth enters, Jack has reverted to his usual self. Elizabeth informs Jack that a skeletal pirate stole his items, to which Jack replies that keeping such objects from being lost is something of a "curse" itself. Appearances Individuals *Hector Barbossa *Jack *Pintel *Ragetti *Jack Sparrow *Elizabeth Swann Locations *Pelegosto Objects and weapons *Aztec Gold *Cutlass *Pelegostos dagger *Pelegostos necklace *Piece of eight (money) *Elizabeth Swann's sword Organizations and titles *Captain *Cursed crew *Motley crew Ships *''Black Pearl'' Continuity *This story takes place after Elizabeth Swann joins the crew at Tortuga in Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, and before the adventure on Isla Cruces. *Jack stole a dagger and a necklace from the Pelegostos' treasure while he was chief. He gave the necklace to Elizabeth, and kept the dagger in his cabin. Both are cursed in a similar manner to the Chest of Cortés, though Jack's half-skeletal appearance shows without the aid of moonlight. *The crew believe Jack to be one of Hector Barbossa's cursed crew. One assumes they are all "back to normal", perhaps in reference to earlier Disney Adventures, while another likens the situation to Jack the monkey's curse. *Ragetti states that the curse made him "itchy all over". Category:Disney Adventures Category:Real-world comics